I Love You
by Rose Muto
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have been living together in the castle for almost a year now when Rapunzel's father throws a ball and invites all the princes from every kingdom of the world in hopes of Rapunzel finally choose the man she is to marry. Summary Inside
1. The Princes

Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have been living together in the castle for almost a year now when Rapunzel's father throws a ball and invites all the princes from every kingdom of the world in hopes of Rapunzel finally choose the man she is to marry. Will Eugene be able figure out his feelings for and let Rapunzel know or will Rapunzel choose another to marry?

So this story kinda started more as a drabble about how Eugene finally pops the question and I thought of making it a one-shot. But I decided to go with chapters cause that would be one of the longest one-shot ever! This is based off of the line where Eugene says "After years and years of asking and asking and asking, I finally said yes." I just decided to make it just a year cause who knows if Eugene was just being funny when he said "years and years." Any way enjoy! Please review! I want feed back so I can be a better writer!

::::::::::::

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Rapunzel."

Eugene rolled his eyes as the fiftieth prince greeted the princess today. All of them seemed to say the exact same thing. They had been in the audience hall almost all day greeting these princes and he was about the punch the next prince to tell Rapunzel that she was the "most beautiful princess he had ever seen in any country."

Why did they all have to be the same self-centered, egotistical, rich bastards with the worst pickup lines on the face of the earth? Not to mention that most of them only got a girl because they had money or that they were from a foreign country.

Eugene looked towards Rapunzel. How could she put up with greeting all the princes who were only here because of some ball her father was holding? Despite his hatred for the princes that came flocking in and out of the audience hall, he had to be nice towards them or who knows what the king would do to him.

As he was watching Rapunzel, he couldn't help but noticing just how beautiful she looked sitting on her throne, wearing a stunning sunflower yellow dress that she had made just the day before. Her short brown hair, now reaching her shoulders, shone brightly in the sunlight that streamed in through the high windows of the hall. He smiled as he thought how far she had come in almost a year.

A year ago she was just a normal eighteen-year-old girl. She lived in a secluded tower hidden from everyone and knew nothing about the world or her own heritage. She had never once left the tower for fear of the world and because of her hair. Her long golden blonde hair could heal anyone and stretched a whopping seventy feet, which was the reason that Mother Gothel kept her cooped up there. But that was all before he met her; before he climbed into her tower and before they went on their crazy adventure.

If he had never come to that tower what would life be like now for her? Would she have ever left that tower or ever figure out who she really was? Would he still be on the run from everyone and anyone?

"Eugene?"

"Huh?" Eugene's head snapped up and standing in front of him was Rapunzel.

"You okay?" She said tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What you talking about Blondie?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Well you just looked really concerned about something. I thought something was wrong."

He chuckled a little bit and noticing her confused look said, "I'm fine. Just got lost in thought about how great I am." He gave her one of his dashing smiles.

She laughed and pushed his arm. "Oh stop teasing me."

"What I can't tease you now that you're all mighty princess?"

Her checks turned a little pink at his comment. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She pouted at him playfully as she walked towards the doors of the audience hall. "So now that we're done here, what do you want to do?"

"Anything is good with me as long as we don't have to entertain all those snobby princes anymore." Eugene made a face which caused Rapunzel to laugh.

"How about we go for a boat ride around the lake? That way we can be alone for a while. Sound good?"

Eugene smiled at her again. He loved it when he could be alone with her. Especially when they hadn't had any time alone together in a while, in this case since the princes had started arriving.

"Sounds great to me, anything to get me out of this castle and away from the royalty here."

"They really aren't that bad, Eugene." She said as they walked out into the court yard of the castle. "Your just jealous because they are getting more attention then you are."

"I am not jealous of those stuffy rich snobs."

But when she turned to look at him she noticed him turning slightly pink. "Of course you're not jealous."

Together they walked down to the docks. They rented a small row boat in which they boarded and rowed out into the middle of the lake. There was silence between them as they sat there enjoying the quiet serene landscape. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Eugene?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"Would you dance with me at the ball tomorrow night?"

Eugene looked at her, slightly surprised. "Well…..I….um…."

"I understand if you don't want to, but I was…."

Eugene interrupted her. "I'd love to, your majesty."

::::::::::

Next chapter should be up sometime over the weekend and I will meet this deadline!


	2. Unexpected Meeting

OMG! I can't believe how many people like this story! I'm so happy right now!

I've added a character that my sister made up because you can't really have a love story without a little bit of a love triangle right?

Any way I hope you all stay with me till the end and I plan on not being a lazy writer so every weekend I'll post up a chapter and if i miss a weekend expect two chapters. So without further ado enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or any of the characters. My sister owns Sebastian.

::::::::

"What is wrong with me?"

Eugene had returned to his room after they got back from the boat ride. As soon as he entered his room, he began pacing. What was he thinking saying he would dance with Rapunzel at the ball? There were going to be hundreds of princes at the ball and all of them will want to dance with her. What right did he have? After all he was just a poor use-to-be thief that had no family or heritage that he knew of while the princes had money and anything else you could think of.

Eugene fell face first on his bed and mumbled, "I've gone crazy…."

Rapunzel leaned on the railing of the balcony of the library and gazed out over the city below. She couldn't believe that it had almost been a whole year since she had come to the castle. She suddenly jumped up as realization hit her.

It was almost her birthday. How could she have forgotten her own birthday? Come on it's not that hard to remember since it happens every year of your life. This year she would be nineteen years old.

As she leaned back on the railing and looked up at the stars, she thought of her last birthday. It had been such a magical night for her. She had finally gotten to see those floating lanterns that she had been dreaming of since she was just a small girl. And she had met him. She had met the man that changed her life forever.

Eugene Fitzherbert had climbed into her life, literally climbed, and opened her eyes to the outside world. If he had not come she would never have left and lived her dream. She never would have discovered her true identity and most of all she never would have been reunited with her family.

She continued thinking of that night and how Eugene had taken her out on a boat to the middle of the lake. There they watched the lanterns rise into the air, float over the waters and off to different parts of the world in hopes of bringing the lost princess home. That night had been so magical and romantic that it had filled Rapunzel with such emotion and happiness that when she looked over at Eugene she just wanted to kiss him. She remembered him grab her hands. Both of them leaned in so close they could feel the other's warm breathe on each other's lips. And then…

"Excuse me, Princess but I couldn't help noticing that you're about to fall over the railing."

The voice came out of nowhere, scaring Rapunzel half to death. She jumped so high that she scared the sleeping Pascal on her shoulder and almost knocked him off.

Standing behind her was a young man about twenty years of age with short black hair and striking brown eyes. He wasn't the buffest man she had seen and from the way he presented himself, she could tell that he was definitely one of the princes.

"Oh you scared me. I had no idea you were there, Prince…..um…." Rapunzel said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Sebastian, just Sebastian. I don't really like being called prince. It's too much of a label and really I don't want to be grouped in that category if you know what I mean." He said shrugging.

"Sorry, Prince, I mean Sebastian… so what are you doing here?" Rapunzel said nervously.

"Oh nothing really, just checking out the library's collection of books. I love to read. Though I didn't expect anyone else would be in here." Sebastian said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…." She couldn't tell him that she was daydreaming about her last birthday. "I was just thinking about how wonderful the ball will be tomorrow night." She smiled as she remembered Eugene's promise to her. That's right Eugene was going to dance with her tomorrow. The first time, and actually the last time, Eugene danced with her was on her birthday last year even though really they never actually danced together. This time though nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to make it where they couldn't dance together.

"Princess, you okay?"

Oops she had almost forgotten Sebastian was even there.

"Sorry, just got lost in thought again." She laughed nervously.

"Well then I'll leave you to your thoughts Princess. Have a good night." Sebastian said as he bowed politely to her.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry if I offended you! You see sometimes I just kind of space out and forget that I was talking to other people. Mother and Father tell me I really need to work on paying attention, but Eugene says it's just a part of who I am." Rapunzel smiled stupidly at him. "Most of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it though."

Sebastian started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rapunzel looked at him confused. Why was he laughing? Most people would scold her for spacing out but he was laughing.

"Sorry, I just thinking how funny it is how open you are to a complete stranger." He said once he had calmed himself down a little.

She looked down at her feet. _Great he thinks I'm weird now. Way to go, Rapunzel._

Sebastian noticed expression. Oh man he made her sad! What was he doing?

"Princess I'm so sorry for my rudeness. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"No it's fine I just didn't want to make a bad impression on you and make you think I'm….well weird…." Rapunzel said as she continued to look down at her feet.

"I don't think you're weird. Actually I think you are very interesting."

Rapunzel looked up at Sebastian. He was standing there, his black hair shining from the moonlight that hit it. He was smiling at her with such a kind smile that she felt butterflies in her stomach. The feeling she felt was very similar to how she felt when Eugene flashed one of his smiles at her.

"Well it was nice to have this talk with you and really must be getting to bed, Princess."

"Rapunzel. Just call me Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel."

With that he turned to leave, smiling to himself all the while. As soon as he was gone Rapunzel fell into a chair. What was going on? Why on earth had she acted like that in front of Sebastion? After ten minutes or so she decided it was best on to dwell on it tonight.

"I'll figure this all out tomorrow when I can think more clearly. After all tomorrow night is the ball and I need to be well rested for it, right Pascal?" She said as she patted the little chameleon on her shoulder.

He squeaked in response as they head to bed. With that she closed all thoughts of tonight out of her mind.

::::::::

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Review plz!


	3. parents parents parents

**update about chapter 4!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated this is a really long time, but I'm going to try and write the next chapter here soon. I actually lost the next chapter because my home computer crashed and died. Good news is I've been in a writing mood recently, so I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter finished.**

I know it's been forever since I updated but I got hit by writer's block and then college started up again…..so…..I'm sorry! Well here is the long awaited next chapter! Also it's a short chapter and I will get started on the next one as fast as I can. Good thing that Spring Break is coming soon.

::::::::

The next day seemed to just wiz by for everyone in the castle. Everyone was running around in preparation for the ball that to most the day became almost nonexistent. This was especially true for Rapunzel since this ball was being held by her father. She was so busy that she was unable to see Eugene except for the brief period during breakfast and lunch.

"Rapunzel? Rapunel, where are you?"

"I'm in here mother." Rapunzel said from inside her room.

Rapunzel's mother opened the door to Rapunzel's room and peered in. "May I come in dear?"

"Of course mother!" Rapunzel said happily. Finally she could have some time with someone other than the maids.

As Rapunzel's mother enter the room, she gasped. "You look beautiful, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel blushed at the compliment from her mother. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do." The queen smiled at her daughter. "You look absolutely stunning."

Rapunzel hugged her mother. "I picked the dress because it reminds me of the first dress I wore here at the castle. Of course it's way more elegant and regal then that dress was. But just the feel and the color reminds me of the way I felt during my first day living with you and father."

Rapunzel's mother smiled. Even though it had been a year, Rapunzel still seemed to surprise her.

"Well you better hurry up and finish getting ready." She said as she began to leave Rapunzel's room.

"Wait, Mother…..will you….will you help me do my hair?"

'_Again another surprise.'_ Her mother thought. "Sure, honey."

"How can rich people wear this stuff all the time?"

Eugene had been in his room fiddling with his outfit for the ball for almost an hour and still he couldn't seem to get it right. Of course he could just ask the servants for help but Eugene still felt uncomfortable letting others do things for him.

"Okay let's just try this again. First you put on the shirt. Okay got that then comes the…next is the…..there's too much stuff! Gahh!" Eugene fell into a chair. "How in the world does anyone do this?"

Eugene sat there mumbling to himself when there was a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in."

"I know what you're gonna say and I know I've got to hurry up." Eugene said as he stood up again and returned to fussing over his outfit.

"Actually that's not what I was going to say Eugene."

Eugene's hands froze in the middle of tucking in his shirt. Slowly he turned around to see the king standing behind him.

"Your….your highness….I….um…" Eugene looked at his appearance and frowned. This was no way to look in front of your girlfriend's father. And not only that but the fact that he is the head of the kingdom and the man who saved him from being executed. "Excuse me your Highness I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here and….."

"It's quite alright. Actually Eugene I wanted to talk with you." The King made his way over to Eugene and stopped just in front of him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Eugene looked at the King in confusion.

"I want to talk about my daughter. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens to night at the ball that you are always welcome here at the palace and …..if Rapunzel does in fact choose you as her future husband that you have proved yourself more than worthy of marrying my daughter." With this the king placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder.

Eugene just stood there with a stare of pure surprise on his face. After a few seconds of silence Eugene finally managed to squeak out a few words. "Thank….you…"

The King started to laugh as he took his hand off Eugene's shoulder.

Eugene looked around the room and then back at the king. "Heh…heh…heh…"

"By the way the vest is comes after the ascot. I think you can figure out the rest." And with that Eugene was alone again.

"Well that was quite unexpected." Eugene shrugged and returned to getting ready.

::::::::

I hope you guys liked it! Please review. More important stuff will happen next chapter by the way…..


End file.
